LEGO Multiverse
LEGO Multiverse is a custom version of LEGO Dimensions made by Trailblazer101 and will have content span from September 27, 2015 to September 21, 2018. Plot The LEGO Multiverse is in danger from being destroyed by the evil dimensional tyrants known as Lord Vortech and his brother Emperor Bricktor. They plan on obtaining all of the Foundation Elements to destroy and conquer every dimension to be theirs! It is up to a trio of heroes consisting of Batman, Gandalf and Wyldstyle to stop them, save their captured friends, and save the entire LEGO Multiverse! Expansion Packs 2001: A Space Odyssey * Level Pack (David Bowman + Discovery 1 + EVA Pod) * Fun Pack (H.A.L. 9000 + Monolith) 4Corners * Level Pack (Mark Smith + Music Mobile + Boom Amp) * Team Pack (Luke Hopkins + Shrink Ray, Veronica Jackson + Beauty Boat) * Fun Pack (Ryan Williams + BasketBomb) Adventure Time * Level Pack (Finn the Human + Ancient Psychic Tandem War Elephant + Jakemobile) * Team Pack (Jake the Dog + BMO, Lumpy Space Princess + Lumpy Car) * Fun Pack (Marceline the Vampire Queen + Lunatic Amp) AnthonyM and the World of Sketch * Story Pack (AnthonyM + Guardian-Cycle, Guardian's Sanctum Gateway Build) * Team Pack (Strongarm + Mobile Fist, Techo + Techo's Shooter Ship) * Fun Pack (Blurri + SS Mixium) * Fun Pack (Shadus + Shadow Slicer) Awegamer2015 * Level Pack (Awegamer + Puppy Bear + Gateway Cruiser) * Team Pack (Ashlyn Young + Peace Fan, Daniel Hepple + Black Sub) Back to the Future * Level Pack (Marty McFly + DeLorean Time Machine + Hoverboard) * Fun Pack (Doc Brown + Travelling Time Train) Bee Movie * Fun Pack (Barry B. Benson + Honey Jar) Beetlejuice * Fun Pack (Betelgeuse + Saturn's Sandworm) Ben 10 * Fun Pack (Ben Tennyson + DX Mark 10) Big Hero 6 * Team Pack (Hiro Hamada + Microbots, Baymax + Charger) * Fun Pack (Go Go Tamago + Speed Cycle) * Fun Pack (Honey Lemon + Power Cannon) * Fun Pack (Fred + Fredzilla) * Fun Pack (Wasabi + Razor-Cutter) Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie * Story Pack (Harold Hutchins, George Beard + Sizeirator 20000, Jerome Horwitz Elementary School Gateway Build) * Fun Pack (Captain Underpants + Turbo Toilet 20000) Cars * Team Pack (Lightning McQueen + Road Grater, Mater + Tractor) Choose Your Fighter! * Level Pack (Zarrus + Emerald Dragon + Blacksmith Station) * Team Pack (Cybern + Kebley, Hekama + Beacon of Hope) * Fun Pack (Crystallon + Crystalline Mass) * Fun Pack (Zakonu + Zakonu's Time Machine) Crash Bandicoot * Level Pack (Crash Bandicoot + Nitro Kart + Aku Aku) * Fun Pack (Doctor Neo Cortex + Cortex Copter) DC Comics * Team Pack (The Joker + The Joker's Chopper, Harley Quinn + Quinn Mobile) * Fun Pack (Aquaman + Aqua Watercraft) * Fun Pack (Cyborg + Cyber-Guard) * Fun Pack (Green Lantern + Green Lantern Jet) * Fun Pack (Martian Manhunter + Martian Moon Buggy) * Fun Pack (Superman + Hover Pod) * Fun Pack (Wonder Woman + Invisible Jet) * Fun Pack (Bane + Drill Driver) * Fun Pack (Lex Luthor + LexBot) * Polybag (Supergirl) * Polybag (The Flash) * Polybag (Green Arrow) * Polybag (The Atom) DC Super Hero Girls * Team Pack (Poison Ivy + Plant Monster, Katana + Sword Shooter) * Fun Pack (Bumblebee + Bumblebee Buzzer) Doctor Who * Level Pack (The Doctor + TARDIS + K-9) * Fun Pack (Cyberman + Dalek) * Fun Pack (Missy + Grandfather Clock TARDIS) E.T. The Extra-Terrestrial * Fun Pack (E.T. + Phone Home) Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them * Story Pack (Newt Scamander + Niffler, MACUSA Gateway Build) * Fun Pack (Tina Goldstein + Swooping Evil) Ghostbusters * Level Pack (Peter Venkman + Ecto-1 + Ghost Trap) * Fun Pack (Stay Puft + Terror Dog) * Fun Pack (Slimer + Slime Shooter) Ghostbusters (2016) * Story Pack (Abby Yates + Ecto-1 (2016), Zhu's Chinese Restaurant Gateway Build) * Fun Pack (Rowan North + Mayhem) Goosebumps HorrorLand * Story Pack (R.L. Stine + R.L. Stine's Car, HorrorLand Gateway Build) * Fun Pack (Slappy the Dummy + Haunted Car) Gremlins * Team Pack (Gizmo + R.C. Racer, Stripe + Flash 'n' Finish) Half-Life 2 * Level Pack (Gordon Freeman + Muscle Car + Airboat) * Fun Pack (Alyx Vance + Scout Car) Halo * Fun Pack (John-117 Master Chief + Mongoose) Harry Potter * Team Pack (Harry Potter + Enchanted Car, Lord Voldemort + Hogwarts Express) * Fun Pack (Hermione Granger + Buckbeak) * Fun Pack (Ron Weasley + The Knight Bus) Indiana Jones * Fun Pack (Indiana Jones + Desert Truck) inFAMOUS * Team Pack (Cole MacGrath + Backup Generator, Evil Cole MacGrath + Ravager Beast) * Team Pack (Delsin Rowe + Video Angel, Evil Delsin Rowe + Video Demon) iNinjago: The Movie * Story Pack (SkylanderLord + TBA, Miles + TBA , iNinjago + iNinjago's NRG Dragon, Internet Gateway Build) * Fun Pack (TBA Villain + TBA) * Fun Pack (Peace + TBA) * Fun Pack (Trigger + TBA) * Fun Pack (Pixel + TBA) * Fun Pack (Kiddiecraft + Spike Mech) James Bond * Level Pack (James Bond + Aston Martin DB5 + Lotus Esprit Submarine) Jaws * Fun Pack (Quint + The Orca) Jurassic World * Team Pack (Owen Grady + Velociraptor, ACU Trooper + Gyrosphere) Knight Rider * Fun Pack (Michael Knight + K.I.T.T.) Labyrinth * Fun Pack (Jareth the Goblin King + Ludo) LazyTown * Team Pack (Sportacus + Sportacus' Blimp, Stephanie + Rocket Drifter) * Fun Pack (Robbie Rotten + Rotten Wardrobe) * Fun Pack (Stingy + Stingy's Car) Legends of Chima * Fun Pack (Laval + Mighty Lion Rider) * Fun Pack (Cragger + Swamp Skimmer) * Fun Pack (Eris + Eagle Interceptor) LEGO City: Undercover * Fun Pack (Chase McCain + Police Helicopter) LEGO Dimensions Wikia: The Story of the Staff * Fun Pack (Tyro + Tyro Nation Ship) LEGO Multiverse * Starter Pack (Batman + Batmobile, Gandalf + Shadowfax, Wyldstyle + Super Cycle, LEGO Gateway Gateway Build) * Fun Pack (Lord Vortech + X-PO) * Fun Pack (Emperor Bricktor + Rift Racer) LEGO Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures * Team Pack (Zander Freemaker + Z-Wing, Kordi Freemaker + The Arrowhead) * Fun Pack (Rowan Freemaker + StarScavanger) LEGO Universe * Level Pack (Duke Exeter + Gryphon + Nexus Force Rocket) * Team Pack (Hael Storm + Venture Koi, Doctor Overbuild + Assembly Turret) * Fun Pack (Vanda Darkflame + Paradox Mech) * Fun Pack (Baron Typhonus + Spider-Boss) Looney Tunes * Team Pack (Bugs Bunny + Carrotmobile, Daffy Duck + Road Runner) * Fun Pack (Marvin the Martian + Martian Spaceship) Lucifer * Fun Pack (Lucifer Morningstar + Devil Corvette) Marvel * Level Pack (Iron Man + Avenge Jet + Hulkbuster) * Level Pack (Star-Lord + Milano + Quadrant) * Team Pack (Thor + Asgardian Skiff, Loki + Chitauri Chariot) * Team Pack (Hawkeye + Hover Cycle, Black Widow + Black Widow's Motorcycle) * Team Pack (Rocket Raccoon + Warbird, Baby Groot + Flower Pot) * Fun Pack (Ant-Man + Ant-Thony) * Fun Pack (Bruce Banner + Commodore) * Fun Pack (Black Panther + Black Panther's Jet) * Fun Pack (Captain America + American Bike) * Fun Pack (Spider-Man + Spider-Cycle) * Fun Pack (Gamora + Star Blaster) * Fun Pack (Drax the Destroyer + Laser Drill) * Fun Pack (Ultron + Ultron Sentry Ship) * Polybag (Doctor Strange) * Polybag (Vision) * Polybag (Scarlet Witch) * Polybag (Quicksilver) * Polybag (Stan Lee) Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. * Level Pack (Agent Melinda May + S.H.I.E.L.D. Truck + S.H.I.E.L.D. Motorbike) * Fun Pack (Agent Coulson + Lola) * Polybag (Deathlok) Midway Arcade * Level Pack (Gamer Kid + G-6155 Spy Hunter + Arcade Machine) Minecraft * Level Pack (Steve + Minecart + TNT) * Fun Pack (Enderman + Ender Dragon) * Fun Pack (Skeleton + Spider) Minecraft: Story Mode * Story Pack (Male Jesse + Reuben, EnderCon Gateway Build) * Story Pack (Female Jesse + Lluna, Sea Temple Gateway Build) * Fun Pack (Ivor + The Wither Storm) * Fun Pack (The Admin + Guardian) Mission: Impossible * Level Pack (Ethan Hunt + IMF Sports Car + IMF Scrambler) Morphers * Level Pack (Florence + Moltennut + Smail) * Team Pack (Kristian + Cart Crasher, Vincent + Electrodome) * Fun Pack (Krish + Bubble Blaster) * Fun Pack (Fritz + Flame Petunia) * Fun Pack (Pheno + Gadgets) * Polybag (Zooker) Mr. Bean * Fun Pack (Mr. Bean + Mr. Bean's Car) Nexo Knights * Level Pack (Clay + The Fortrex + Rumble Blade) * Team Pack (Aaron + Aero-Striker V2, Lance + Mecha Steed) * Fun Pack (Axl + Tower Carrier) * Fun Pack (Macy + Thunder Mace) Ninjago * Team Pack (Kai + Blade Bike, Cole + Boulder Bomber) * Fun Pack (Jay + Storm Fighter) * Fun Pack (Zane + NinjaCopter) * Fun Pack (Lloyd + Lloyd's Golden Dragon) * Fun Pack (Nya + Samurai Mech) * Fun Pack (Sensei Wu + Flying White Dragon) On The Trail * Level Pack (Trail 101 + Trail Plane + Blaze Bomber Ship) Phineas and Ferb * Level Pack (Agent P + Agent P's Bike + Platypult) * Team Pack (Phineas + Roller Coaster, Ferb + Bull Bot) * Fun Pack (Doctor Doofenshmirtz + Norm) Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales * Story Pack (Captain Jack Sparrow + The Dying Gull, Devil's Triangle Gateway Build) * Fun Pack (Captain Salazar + The Silent Mary) Portal 2 * Level Pack (Chell + Sentry Turret + Companion Cube) Power Rangers * Level Pack (Red Ranger + Ninja ApeZord + Alpha 5) * Team Pack (White Ranger + Ninja FalconZord, Black Ranger + Ninja FrogZord) * Fun Pack (Blue Ranger + Ninja WolfZord) * Fun Pack (Yellow Ranger + Ninja BearZord) * Fun Pack (Pink Ranger + Ninja CraneZord) * Fun Pack (Rita Repulsa + Ninja DragonZord) * Polybag (Green Ranger) Rock Band * Level Pack (Freddie Mercury + Rock Band Bus + Drum Set) S.C.O.O.B. * Story Pack (Velma Dinkley, Daphne Blake, Fred Jones + Mystery Machine (2018), TBA Gateway Build) * Fun Pack (TBA + TBA) Scooby-Doo! * Team Pack (Shaggy + Mystery Machine, Scooby-Doo + Scooby Snack) Sherlock * Fun Pack (Sherlock Holmes + Janus Car) Shogun * Story Pack (Adrian Morrow, Red Shogun + Shogun Mech, Master Wong's Dojo Gateway Build) * Fun Pack (Master Wong + TBA) Shovel Knight * Level Pack (Shovel Knight + Aerial Anvil + Big Beeto) * Team Pack (Plaque Knight + Cauldron Cannon, Specter Knight + Red Skull) * Fun Pack (King Knight + Propeller Rat) Skylanders Academy * Team Pack (Master Eon + Hover Pedestal, Kaos + Doom Jet) * Fun Pack (Spyro the Dragon + Hot Streak) Sonic the Hedgehog * Level Pack (Sonic the Hedgehog + Sonic Speedster + The Tornado) Spaceballs * Team Pack (Lone Star + Eagle 5, Dark Helmet + Spaceball One) Speed Champions * Level Pack (Race Car Driver + Ferrari LaFerrari + Scuderia Ferrari Truck) Star Trek * Team Pack (Captain Kirk + USS Enterprise, Captain Spock + USS Voyager) Star Wars * Team Pack (Han Solo + Millennium Falcon, Chewbacca + AT-ST) * Team Pack (Finn + X-Fighter, Rey + Rey's Speeder) * Fun Pack (Luke Skywalker + X-Wing Starfighter) * Fun Pack (Yoda + Republic Gunship) * Fun Pack (Darth Vader + TIE Fighter) * Fun Pack (Boba Fett + Slave 1) * Fun Pack (General Grievous + Wheel Bike) * Fun Pack (Kylo Ren + Command Shuttle) * Polybag (Princess Leia) Stranger Things * Fun Pack (Eleven + Demogorgon) Subway Surfers * Level Pack (Jake + Subway Train + Super Jumper) Super Mario * Level Pack (Mario + Mario Kart + Mario Bike) * Fun Pack (Luigi + Yoshi) Team Fortress 2 * Level Pack (Engineer + Sentry Turret + Dispenser) Teen Titans Go! * Team Pack (Beast Boy + T-Car, Raven + Spellbook of Azarath) * Fun Pack (Starfire + Titan Robot) The Angry Birds Movie * Level Pack (Red + Crate Car + Slingshot) * Fun Pack (Leonard + Piggy Pirate Ship) The A-Team * Fun Pack (B.A. Baracus + B.A.'s Van) The Beatles Yellow Submarine * Level Pack (John Lennon + Yellow Submarine + Magical Mystery Tour Bus) * Fun Pack (Jeremy Hillary Boob + The Dreadful Flying Glove) The Big Bang Theory * Level Pack (Sheldon Cooper + Shelbot + M.O.N.T.E.) The Chronicles of Narnia * Level Pack (Lucy Pevensie + Aslan + Wardrobe) * Team Pack (Peter Pevensie + Unicorn, Edmund Pevensie + White Witch's Sleigh) * Fun Pack (Susan Pevensie + The Dawn Treader) The GameTime Movie * Story Pack (GameTime + Road Rusher, Fandom Community Central Gateway Build) * Fun Pack (King Phantom + Dark Force Dragon) The Goonies * Level Pack (Sloth + One-Eyed Willy's Pirate Ship + Skeleton Organ) The Heroes of Olympus * Team Pack (Percy Jackson + Blackjack, Annabeth Chase + Argo II) * Team Pack (Jason Grace + Tempest, Piper McLean + Love Boat) * Fun Pack (Frank Zhang + War Chariot) * Fun Pack (Hazel Levesque + Arion) * Fun Pack (Leo Valdez + Festus) * Fun Pack (Nico di Angelo + Mrs. O'Leary) The Hobbit * Team Pack (Bilbo Baggins + Smaug, Thorin Oakenshield + Lake-town Boat) The LEGO Batman Movie * Story Pack (Batgirl, Robin + Batwing, Bat-Computer Gateway Build) * Fun Pack (Excalibur Batman + Bionic Steed) * Polybag (Alfred Pennyworth) The LEGO Blazer Movie * Story Pack (Blizzard + Cold Copter, Morph + Morphmobile, Trail Blazer + Blaze Bike, The Trail House Gateway Build) * Team Pack (Pixel Fox + Pixelated Fox, Raven + Giant Raven) * Team Pack (Skylander Lord III + Giant Black Dragon, Shade Narwhalton + Narwhal) * Fun Pack (Miles "Marty" McCoy + Metal Tank) * Fun Pack (Peace King + Peace Kingdom Chariot) * Fun Pack (Searing + Searing's Jet) * Fun Pack (Vesp Light + Cyber Snowman) * Fun Pack (The Fun Streamer + Giant Oscar Bot) * Fun Pack (Kid Crafter + Imagination Sphere) * Fun Pack (Mariposa Lassa + The Flying Amphibious RV) * Fun Pack (Xsizter Erson + X-Blaster) * Fun Pack (Green Ninja + Green Ninja Penguin) * Fun Pack (Future Trojan + Trojan Time Horse) * Fun Pack (AD + Grave Digger) * Fun Pack (Jimbo + Wikipedia Globe) * Fun Pack (Shado + Shadow Sub) * Fun Pack (Lord Blox + Blox Destroyer) * Polybag (Trigger) The LEGO Movie * Team Pack (Vitruvius + Cloud Cuckoo Submarine, Lord Business + Micro Manager) * Fun Pack (Bad Cop + Police Car) * Fun Pack (Benny + Benny's Spaceship) * Fun Pack (Emmet + Emmet's Excavator) * Fun Pack (MetalBeard + The Sea Cow) * Fun Pack (Unikitty + Cloud Cuckoo Car) The LEGO Ninjago Movie * Story Pack (Lloyd + Green Ninja Mech Dragon, Monastery of Spinjitzu Gateway Build) * Team Pack (Kai + Fire Mech, Nya + Water Strider) * Fun Pack (Jay + Lightning Jet) * Fun Pack (Cole + The Quake) * Fun Pack (Zane + Ice Tank) * Fun Pack (Master Wu + Destiny's Bounty) * Fun Pack (Lord Garmadon + Garma Mecha Man) The LEGO Space Movie * Story Pack (Ronnie + Ronnie's Spaceship, Moon Base Gateway Build) * Fun Pack (Commander Dorfius + EXO-Suit) The Lord of the Rings * Fun Pack (Legolas + Arrow Launcher) * Fun Pack (Gimli + Axe Chariot) * Fun Pack (Gollum + Shelob the Great) * Fun Pack (Sauron + Balrog) The Matrix * Level Pack (Neo + The Neb + Phone Box) * Team Pack (Morpheus + Armored Personnel Unit, Trinity + Vigilant) * Fun Pack (Agent Smith + Sentinel) The Nutshack * Fun Pack (Phil + Horat) The Powerpuff Girls * Team Pack (Blossom + PPG Smartphone, Bubbles + Octi) * Fun Pack (Bubbles + Mega Blast Bot) The Simpsons * Level Pack (Homer Simpson + Homer's Car + Taunt-o-Vision) * Fun Pack (Bart Simpson + Gravity Sprinter) * Fun Pack (Krusty the Clown + Clown Bike) The Terminator * Fun Pack (T-800 + T-800's Motorbike) The Ultimate Adventure of Trail and Miles * Team Pack (Trail + TBA, Miles + TBA) The Wizard of Oz * Fun Pack (Wicked Witch of the West + Winged Monkey) Total Drama Island * Team Pack (Chef Hatchet + World Tour Plane, Chris McLean + Chris' ATV) Toy Story * Team Pack (Woody + R.C., Buzz Lightyear + Star Command Ship) * Fun Pack (Alien + The Claw) Ultra Agents * Level Pack (Solomon Blaze + Convertible Hover-Car + Ultra-Jet) * Team Pack (Jack Fury + Ultra-Sub, Caila Phoenix + Ultra-Car) * Fun Pack (AntiMatter + Anti-Gravity Flyer) Unikitty! * Team Pack (Puppycorn + TBA, Dr. Fox + TBA) * Fun Pack (Hawkodile + TBA) Young Justice * Level Pack (Superboy + Super-Cycle + Wolf) * Team Pack (Kid Flash + KF Bike, Artemis + Arrow Boat) * Fun Pack (Miss Martian + Martian Bio-Ship) * Fun Pack (Aqualad + Black Manta's Submarine) YouTubers * Story Pack (CaptainSparklez + Cow, Sparklez House Gateway Build) * Level Pack (DanTDM + Diamond Minecart + Grim) * Team Pack (UnspeakableGaming + Unspeakable Car, MooseCraft + Moose) * Team Pack (PopularMMOS + Bomby, GamerGirlJen + Jen's House) * Team Pack (Crainer + Lucky Block, SSundee + Smeltery) * Fun Pack (Stampy Cat + Cat) * Fun Pack (Stacy Plays + TBA) * Fun Pack (LDShadowLady + TBA) * Polybag (Fed X Gaming) * Polybag (SubZeroExtabyte) * Polybag (Mumbo Jumbo) * Polybag (MagmaMusen) * Polybag (Blitzwinger) Venture * Team Pack (Dlab + Workbench, Wyveslender + Wyvern) * Fun Pack (Robert Jacob + Minecart) * Fun Pack (Pipipi + Grotto Crawler) Venture Cinematic Universe * Story Pack (Armored Robert + Babirusa, Hell Portal Gateway Build) * Story Pack (Terrence Jacob + Castlrex, Albert Modnik + Steelem, Flakerot Execution Gateway Build) * Story Pack (Cyan Jacob, Robyn Jacob + TBA, Bounty Gateway Build) * Fun Pack (Rogue + TBA) * Fun Pack (Diabolus + TBA) Characters TBA Objects TBA Levels Story Pack Levels AnthonyM and the World of Sketch Story Pack * Sanctum Spelunking * Pencil It In * Things That Go Bump in the Night * Color Me Confused * Crossing the Seas * AnthonyM vs Vortech The LEGO Blazer Movie Story Pack * Blazing Beginnings * High In The Sky * Earthen Combat * Past The Net * The Shadow Realm * The Brick Blox Showdown The GameTime Movie Story Pack * Another Day Through Dimensions * Community Central Crashing * Under Customstruction * The War Of Wikia * Hacking The Internet * One Site To Rule Them All Level Pack Levels 2001: A Space Odyssey Level Pack * A Space Odyssey Trivia * There is a total of 105 franchises in the game, 101 for each platform. * Every pack has an additional Battle Arena and Race Track to unlock. * Certain franchises are exclusive to certain platforms: ** inFAMOUS is exclusive to the PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4 and PlayStation Vita. ** Halo is exclusive to the Xbox 360, Xbox One, Xbox One S and Xbox One X. ** Super Mario is exclusive to the Wii U and Nintendo Switch. ** YouTubers is exclusive to the Windows PC. ** Subway Surfers is exclusive to Mobile. * Device cross play is featured in this game allowing all players to play with one another on different devices via typing up a server IP in a new Server Selection section on the Home Screen. ** In addition to this, there will be Starter Packs for each platform. User Credits * AnthonyM and the World of Sketch and Choose Your Fighter! were provided by TrueArenaOneOneOne. * Morphers, Venture and Venture Cinematic Universe were provided by Trigger Happy the Gremlin. * The GameTime Movie was provided by RealGameTime. * The LEGO Space Movie was provided by MilesRS677. * 4Corners was provided by Thefunstreamer and MilesRS677. * The LEGO Blazer Movie, On The Trail and LEGO Dimensions Wikia: The Story of the Staff were made by Me. * Shogun was provided by Red Shogun. * Awegamer2015 was provided by Awegamer2015. * iNinjago: The Movie was provided by iNinjago. Category:Video Games Category:LEGO Category:Toys to Life Category:E10+ Category:LEGO Video Games Category:Trailblazer101 Category:LEGO Multiverse Category:Imagination Studios